


New Beginnings

by Fckingcabbages1



Series: Uprooted [1]
Category: The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Amanda Embers Harmen, Borrowers - Freeform, Climbing, Crow - Freeform, Daily Routine, David - Freeform, David Nickolas Cameron, Dex - Freeform, Dext, Dog - Freeform, Finnet Harmen, G/T, Hands, Honey, Horror, HumanDavid, Humans, Martha - Freeform, Orange 1981 Ford Mustang, Pest Control, Photography, Realistic, Roadtrip, Small Naya, Small Wryan, TINY - Freeform, Terror, Vents, abandoned house, bestfriends, big - Freeform, broken down house, car, honeycomb, just give my man a break, log, naps, nice bees, rain storm, smal, walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fckingcabbages1/pseuds/Fckingcabbages1
Summary: Finnet goes through his morning wishing he had some variety in his life, little does he know he might get more than he bargained for.
Series: Uprooted [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959262
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	1. Calm before the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Alright here it is. Comment what you think and any advice you think might help me improve! Enjoy chapter 1 :D

"Finnet!... Hey Finn honey!"*step step step step*"Finnet Harmen, are you still asleep?... Wake up!" Finnet yelped when he suddenly rolled onto the ground. He cracked open his eyes and saw the floor of his room there to greet him. "Mmm, five more minutes," he sleepily mumbled to his mother. All the warm air he'd managed to trap in his bundle of blankets escaped, turning his steamy oasis into a frozen wasteland. "Noo," he said as he weakly tried and failed to get back in bed and persevere what little heat he had left under those sheets. "Alright that's enough, you're losing daylight and we are not doing this again today." Pestered his mother with a stern tone, "If you are still in this house by the time I get back, which is in..." she put her hand on her chin, looking thoughtful, "thirty minutes, then we are going to have a serious talk about your privileges in this house." She turned away and walked out of her sons' room with a firm look on her face, really preparing to scold him should he not listen to her words. 

Finnet lay there on the ground, glum that he was denied his comfy nest of cloth. Grumbling he rolled onto his back so that he could sit up. Eyes still closed, he stood up and waited for the morning dizziness to fade away, flailing his arms to the side slightly to keep balance. Once that was over with he rubbed the crust from his eyes and made his way to the bathroom with a fresh pair of clothes, grumbling empty words the whole way, "can't tell me what to do I'm practically an adult can't wait to get out of this forgotten retirement home piece of nothing.". 

Finnet walked down the hall and slid open the door on the left, across from his mother's room. He placed his clothes on a hook in the wall and dunked his head in the small basin full of cold water. He gasped in a breath of air when he emerged, shaking his head left to right to rid his brown locks of stray water drops and wiping his leafy green eyes with the collar of his black tank top, shooing away any sleep that lingered. He grabbed his clothes from the hook once he dried off his face and started to dress, nothing special or fancy really. Worn hiking boots, dark blue jeans, grey long sleeve, and a thin but effective brown jacket. He looked at his reflection in the mirror to his right and checked his appearance. No one shared the luxurious abandoned house with him and his mother so he didn't really need to look nice before going out, but it's the principle of it that counts. Satisfied with the man in the mirror, Finnet made his way down to the living room on the first floor. 

Jumping over the last step, Finnet strolled over to the pantry to look over his options. The morning sun shone through the green-tinted glass of their circular window, illuminating the contents inside when he slid the curtain open. Finding something edible, Finnet unwrapped and munched on a piece of sundried honeycomb topped with berry jam. "Mmh, dat ishom good homy," he said to himself with a full mouth of sticky heaven. His mother always said one of the best benefits of living in an abandoned house is that you can be as loud as you want without the risk of getting found out and exterminated. Finnet had never lived with a human before, and with the way his mother described them he didn't want to. So he counted his blessings when he got chances like this, chances to eat what he wanted and not what humans didn't. Finishing off his breakfast, Finnet stretched out his arms and legs. Loosening up his tendons and working out every kink in his neck or back or wherever they decided to be that morning.

Done with his stretches, he downed a cup of water and walked over to his bag, slung securely on one of the five hooks in the wall that guarded the front door. Opening it up, he checked to make sure he had everything; canteen, climbing gear, first aid, his small spider fang hand knife, etc. Content, Finnet slung the satchel over his shoulder and faced the door that leads out into the walls. Sighing he slid open the door and made his way out into the dark, off to do the same rounds he's been doing every day since he turned sixteen. He looked left, dark creepy hall number one, then to the right, dark creepy hall number two. Today he was in charge of making sure dark creepy hall number two had no broken holes in the wall that a spider or snake could fit through. He walked down the long path, quietly, just in case he got caught off guard.

After a few minutes of steady pace walking and no signs of outside entrances or visitors, Finnet decided that he was finished with his rounds and made his way to his next stop. He found his way to one of the many climbing ropes that dangled from a hook in the ceiling far up above. Unfazed by the climb, he reached for the rope and started to pull himself up. He was fairly muscular so there wasn't much strain in hauling his body up, one of the perks of getting fresh meals from the vibrant plant life that grew in and around the broken-down property. His mother had always teased him when he was younger because of how short and scrawny he was, giving him nicknames like short stack and lil'guy. He shot some right back at her however, calling her Gigantor and, one he always got in trouble with, bigfoot. As time passed though they comedically swapped comebacks because of how tall he grew, a full half-inch bigger than her. Finnet huffed as he stopped midway up the twine, pausing for only a second before he jumped away from the rope to land onto a sideways support beam. He shot his arms out to his sides to prevent him from falling to his death, or at the very least breaking both his legs. He continued his journey.

As Finnet walked closer to his destination he heard the telltale buzzing of the bees that made their hive in the walls, one of the few creatures that he and his mother accepted into the abandoned house as friends and not enemies. As expected the beehive was built into a spot where the ceiling and the wall intersected, suspended a little ways above him from his balanced position on the too thin for comfort support beam. He fished his grappling hook out of his bag and took aim at a decently sized assembly of honeycomb set off from the rest of the hive just for the friendly little four-legged creature that liked to eat the delicious sap. With a quiet umph, Finnet threw the hook and laughed with pride when it caught securely to the honeycomb on his first try. Seeing this some of the bees buzzed over to his position, trying to see if they would get any pets or scratches out of the kind bipeds' visit. "Hey watch it you fluff balls, you're gonna tip me over," he said as he gave the eager bees a few pats on the head. The bees gave up their quest and got back to work on their colony as Finnet tugged on his fishing line and expertly caught the quarter-sized chunk of wax and honey in one arm and his hook in his other, tucking it quickly back into his bag. Readjusting the prize in his arms, he made his way over to the broken vent around the corner and started to navigate his way through the maze of scuffed up metal to the roof.

After about twenty minutes of memorized left and right turns, Finnet made it to the slited grate that glowed in the sunlight. He stepped close to the grate and listened as the sound of ruffling feathers and inpatient wing flaps filled his ears. Grinning he set the honeycomb down by the grate and stepped through the warm metal slits, coming face to face with the cat-sized crow. Its head ducked low so they could be on somewhat of the same level, as it cawed softly in greetings.

"Hehhey there big bird, what brings you here on this unexpected visit?" He said with a smug smile, knowing exactly why his feathery friend was there.  
The crow looked over every centimeter of his small friends' body with confusion, he smelled those delicious sticky treats he got on occasion all over the tiny boys front, but there weren't any to be found. Where were the treats?  
"You looking for something bud?" Finnet was holding back snorts and stifled giggles as Dext checked him over with pure utter confusion, his feathers tickling his face when they got too close.  
Dext knew he was hiding that golden goodness somewhere and he would not be fooled today, so he set to pecking and nibbling at his friend till he fesses up and gives him the sweet treat.  
Finnet backpedaled when Dext advanced on him and started poking at his stomach, "Hehehey stop that pahahaha stahap stahap! I'm begging you stahahahap!"  
The crow let up when he decided to give the boy a chance and was not disappointed when soon after they retrieved the sticky snack from the place which they came. He made a mental note to check there next time the tiny human decided to hide it again.  
"Here you go you freakin glutton." Finnet huffed as the overgrown bird gently took the honey in its beak and sat down to savor it.

Finnet set to climbing on top of the crow as they nibbled at their treat and laid down so that they were back to back, enjoying the soft warm surface as feathers puffed up randomly around him. "Someday Dex, I'm going to get out of this place and finally do something worth the risk of living this life, I know you doubt me but you'll see." Idly he twirled a feather or two in his fingers as he stared up at the white fluffy clouds. He didn't know if he was convincing the bird or himself anymore, having mulled over the same topic of conversation again and again tends to break down the purpose and meaning behind it. Finnet wasn't complaining when he said what he did, he would never dream of damning his mother to a life of solitude by taking away her only motivation which was himself, not in a million years. So Finnet stayed, he didn't know how long he'd have to stay but by god he would be there every day for the rest of his life for his mother. He wanted to see the world, to explore every inch of the globe, but more so he wanted his mother to be happy and if she was happy then so was he. Finnet dozed off into a semi asleep state as he lay there between his companions' queen-sized shoulders, the pair fell into a relaxed state as they basked in the warm sun.

***time skip its mid afternoon***

A few hours later, Dext woke up from his nap. He looked over his shoulder to see his small companion sound asleep in his feathers. Not wanting whatever woke him up to affect his friend, he looked around to see what was going on. He swiftly cocked his head to the left and right and everything seemed to be in order, but that's when he heard it. Coming from the car lot there was the sound of a metal door closing, Dext knew enough about that sound to know that there were humans nearby. He needed to wake up his friend and alert him of the danger.


	2. This Is Not My Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda and Finnet are out doing their regular every chores when thing suddenly become not so regular.

Amanda sprinted through the dark hall, her curly brown hair danced in the air behind her as she bounced from foothold the foothold. There was a hole in one of the weaker sections of the wall that gave the Black widow that was chasing her plenty of room to sneak through. 'Why is it always me that gets stuck with the spiders?!' she cursed in her head. The nails she was jumping from were starting run short and the arachnid on her tail was not in the mood for a chase, looking down at the ground she saw her solution 'There!'. Thinking fast, she jumped off the last pointed metal pole that suspended her a good four feet in the air and prayed she'd make it. Closing her eyes and curling into a ball she let herself free fall onto a pile of soft, dark green moss. Thanking Lady luck, she huffed and scrambled away from the cushiony plant and continued to run down the hall. She was almost out of energy and her lungs cursed her for making them go through such exertion, but the sound of segmented legs thumping quickly behind her pushed her forward. Then just as she was about to give up hope she saw an opportunity, there just as she turned the corner she saw it, a sliver of sunlight peaked into the overwhelmingly dark space. Hazel eyes growing wide Amanda ran with what little strength she had left towards the small crack in the wall, her legs burned and sweat caked her forehead. Her throat felt like sandpaper as she panted and wheezed, tears brimmed in her eyes making her vision slightly blurry, "Come on!". In a last-ditch effort, she dove through the sliver in the wall and rolled to a stop on the other side. 

The Blackwidows' legs squirmed through the opening, trying and failing to get its big body through the crack. Siting up, Amanda dug through her bag and retrieved a canteen of water, like a sheep in the desert she chugged the liquid till her parched throat started to protest and cough. She was not a hunter like her son, she may have taught him a thing or two but she herself could never kill any sort of creature, even when her life depended on it. Looking around she found herself to be in the expansive living room of the abandoned house, dust floated around the air as the warm sun shone through a huge broken window by the door. "Huh, this is actually kind of scenic," she thought to herself as she panted and attempted to quiet her heart trying to beat out of her chest. As she was about to start her walk back to the house to regroup and make sure her son was out doing his chores, the doorknob rattled and shook. A loud echoed sound that filled Amanda with dread and fear. Knowing what was behind the ginormous wooden door, she started to quietly pray, "Please... just leave it alone... go home..." her silent pleas did nothing to stop the sound as clinking keys accompanied the doorknob. "Shit!" She hissed as she dove under the barely holding together bookshelf beside her, flattening herself to the layer of dust on the floor so she looked as small as possible. "Today is not my day," she mumbled to herself as the door swung open.

\-----------------

Finnet watched on with both fascination and horror as two suited men climbed out of a large white box-shaped car. His thoughts consisted of "holy shit"s, "oh my god"s, and "why the hell do they look like their headed to mars?"s. The two men were mumbling something incoherent, saying things like "Estúpidas malditas abejas te digo," to which the other man replied with "Nah, estúpidos jodidos blancos. Id a exterminar a las abejas vosotros mismos," they talked so fast Finnet didn't even attempt to understand what they said, he was too busy watching as they walked over to the back of their car. They lifted the back up and another man in a thick white suit climbed out, only this time he had a long metal tube in his hand. Finnet jumped with surprise when he suddenly shouted "Jesucristo, hace calor como bolas ahí dentro!", 'who the hell are these guys?!" Finnet thought. 

It wasn't a second later that Finnet pieced together what the humans were doing there. Big protective suits, thin metal poles, gas canisters. His mother's face suddenly came to the forefront of his vision like a smack to the back of his head, she is doing her rounds in big creepy hall number one, which leads right next to the living room. "Dext don't go anywhere! Stay!" He said with fear in his voice as he started to back up towards the vent opening, progressively picking up speed. His thoughts ran wild as he sprinted down the metal hallway. *I need to get to her I need to warn her she's in danger I need to go faster please be okay mom faster I don't want to lose you go fas-*, he was so caught up in his head he didn't notice the small root creeping through a crack in the vent and grabbing his ankle. "WAH!" he exclaimed as he fell face-first onto the floor, a thunk resonated around him from his fall. He panted there on the ground, barely able to hear his thoughts with how loud his heart was beating. He was breathing so fast, throat gulping in the air, yet it felt like he wasn't getting any to his lungs. Taking a moment to calm down before his asthma kicked in, Finnet sat up and started to think, 'calm down Finn, deep breaths, in, out, in, out. Now think she's down there, she already knows they're there. Where would she go, what would she do?' "Home!" He said out loud in a hopeful desperate voice, untangling his feet he ran down a different tunnel. 'She would always come home before she did anything drastic, if I'm going to find her she'll be at the house.' Course set, he ran at full speed to the house praying he'd find his mother there safe and sound.

\-------------------

Amanda didn't dare move from her position under the bookshelf, she had a hand clamped over her mouth to try and quiet her breathing. If that widdow chase wasn't frightening enough for her then the three humans bickering in another language would have to do it. Her body shook violently when she felt more than heard the house-sized black boots crash to the ground, each pair threatened to break the floorboards they stood on, making them creak and groan at the weight they were forced to carry. Dust rose with each thump as the humans stomped around the area looking for something called a *colmena*. Amanda decided to book it while they were distracted on one particular side of the room. She crawled over to the edge of the overhang without taking her eyes off the shiny black boots, aiming to go back into the walls. She liked her odds with the spider better than she did with the humans. Deeming it safe to take her eyes off the giants, she turned to face the crack in the wall she had jumped through, only to find that it wasn't a crack anymore. 

The widdow must've broken through the moldy sheetrock, and was also looking for a chance to strike without alerting the humans. Amanda was too busy freaking out and looking everywhere her eyes would allow that she didn't notice the eight black beads staring down at her from the side of the shelf. The spider clacked its fangs together, alerting her of its presence. Quickly she tried to turn her head 180° and only achieved slipping and falling onto her back so that she was directly looking up at the spider with wide terrified eyes. She didn't know if it was the dust that caked her front or the overwhelmingly powerful fear and terror she was caught up in that made the tears start streaming out her eyes. 'Oh god I'm going to die here aren't I. I'm sorry Gavin, I'm so sorry.' Amanda silently started to weep as she and the widdow stared each other down, neither could move or the humans might notice them. Both traped in an unrelenting staring contest, waiting for the chance that would come for them to blink and end the game. 

As more tears flowed down her face, the spider slowly began to move forward. It's long black pole thick legs slowly crept forward, bringing the widdow closer and closer to its next meal. Just before one of the eight legs on the black beast could touch the ground, there was a loud exclamation, "Santa mierda, esa cosa es enorme!" "Mátalo!". Before Amanda could register the booming sound as words, a giant gloved hand smashed down right on the spider, bare centimeters away from her face. She stared up in shock as guts oozed out from under the fingers, slithering down the side of the bookshelf and landing right next to her head with a sick splash. The widdows legs twitched and spasmed as they tried to crawl away, but only succeeded in tiring out and curling towards the crushed body. Her weeping has quieted, instead she lay there in her dust-coated camouflage staring up at the tree thick fingers. The impact replay over and over in her head, had he been a second late and she too would end up a smear under those fingers. Left on the floor like a forgotten piece of trash, waiting to be either found by her son or cleaned up by your average rat. She was so scared, so full of adrenalin that she could run 10 marathons but not a muscle in her body would move, not even twitch or quiver in fear. 

"Más jugoso, que es repugnante." The man said as he extracted his hand from the black spider, the guts sticking close only to get wiped off on his pant leg. Amanda watched as he said something to his companions and motioned to the door, they walked out leaving the door open. Finally getting the chance she was waiting for, Amanda got to her feet and ran like hell towards the now bigger crack in the wall. "...home..." she panted as she ran with shaky legs and watery eyes, "he'll be there... I need to warn Finnet... I gotta get home... we need to leave." 

\-------------------------

Finnet slowed his pace when the panting had almost made him pass out, he hadn't had asthma like this since he was ten. He needed to get to his mother and make sure she was okay, they were all each other had in this lonely home and they needed to look out for one another. Finnet had to take the long way home because the bee path was currently being investigated by the humans, "I hope they get stung," he thought ruefully as the sound of angry buzzing grew louder. After five minutes of jogging, he skidded around a corner and saw the door, peacefully guarding his home as it had no idea of the trouble they were in. Stoping to pant he leaned a shoulder on the wall opposite of the door, but his calm didn't last. He heard footsteps at the other end of the hall. "Oh come on," he said as he got in a fighting stance, ready to end whatever creature turned that corner. Nothing would stop him from getting to his mother. Filled with determination, he prepared to sprint down the hall at the sight of the imposter. He felt, and looked, like a loaded spring ready to jump at a moment's notice. But what came into view made him drop his knife, the tears he'd been unknowingly holding back started to leak from his eyes. "Mom," he said as they both ran to each other.

"Oh my god what happened to you," Finnet said as they both crashed into each other in front of the door.   
"It's okay, it's okay Finny shh," she said in a relieved tone as she patted her sons back, comforting herself more than it did him.  
"Mom, the humans, they here for the-" Finnet choked out as he wiped his tears and cleared his voice, "the bees, we need to-"   
She cut him off before he could continue and led him into the house, "I know, we don't have much time." She grabbed an extra bag off the hook to her right and tossed it at him with a resolved look, "Pack your things and head to the roof. I know you were slacking off with that crow, is he still up there?"  
Shamefully Finnet nodded, 'how does she always know?' He thought.  
"Good we'll wait out the extermination up there with him."

They hurriedly packed in silence, afraid that if they made even the slightest sound they would be found out and killed along with the bees. They only brought what they needed; blankets and a few extra clothes in one bag, all the food in their pantry in another, and one last bag filled with daily tools like tinfoil or paperclips or things like that. Finnet carried the clothes and tools bags while his mother carried both their lightweight day bags and food bag, they didn't say a word as they navigated to the nearest broken vent. The vents were one of the best and worst ways to navigate the house. The best way being that you didn't need to climb to get around when in them, just uphill walking. And the worst way because it is easy to get lost in there if you don't know the right and wrong paths from each other, like trying to navigate a maze in the dark. They were just barely a minute into the vent when a hissing sound accompanied by white smoke started to creep up behind them. Finnet started to hyperventilate as he looked over his shoulder, he'd seen this before, he didn't know how but he'd seen this before he knew it. 

"M-mom, mom we gotta-we need ta hurry-we gotta-" before her son could start panicking and start up his asthma, Amanda dumped the food into her sons' bag, some of it spilled out of the sides but that didn't matter. She slung the bags' strap around his neck and gave him a tight hug, the smoke was inches from them so in a hurried voice she said "Finnet, look at me." With confused shakey eyes, he did. "You are my only son, and I love you with all my heart. Your father would be so proud of you if he could see you now, I know he would. Go to Buffalo City Wisconsin, tell Martha you're my son... I'm so sorry." Before he could ask what the hell she was saying, Amanda pushed her son around his shoulders. "GO FINNET! RUN NOW!!" Dejavu clashed with reality as Finnet stumbled back from the push, an overwhelming amount of fear and energy rushed through him and he turned and ran. 'what the hell are you doing?! Stop go back there and get her!' his mind commanded but his body would not follow, it was as if he was living a movie and had a script to follow. He couldn't think straight, he didn't want to die but he didn't want to leave his mother, 'run away' and 'go back' were playing like a broken record in his head. He ran from the fog that nipped at his heels and before he knew it, the vent grate was in sight. 'So close,' he thought as he reached his hand out. Dropping to his knees he weakly crawled toward the vent, his lungs burned from the gas that invaded his throat. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was a big blue eye staring in at him through the slits in the grate, and the world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we find out what his mothers name is. Using 'his mother' every time is going to drive me crazy. It realy is not you're day Amanda, you just got owned by the freaking Fogg. I'm going to take posting chapters nice and slow cuz I dont want to spoil you guys with fast updates, every Sunday you'll get an update. And maybe if you're good I'll post on certain wednesdays. Leave a comment and see you next week!


	3. We Need to Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finnet and Dext are on the road in serch of answers. Why do they have to go to Wisconsin? Who is Martha?

It was dark, around him all he could see was pitch black. Frantically he whipped his head to the left, empty, then to the right, nothing. 'No...' he thought, 'where is she... where is... she cant be...'. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he ran in every which way, looking for something, anything to keep him company in this empty hell. Falling to his knees, he started to weep. Back heaving as he curled into a ball, 'please, please I dont want to be alone... please...'. "Finnet?" An echoed voice called out to him. He perked up at the familiar voice "mom, mom is that you?" he responded in a desperate tone. "Finny," as he looked around through the empty void he spotted a woman in a long white dress. "Mom! Mom I'm so glad to see you!" He cried out as he ran towards her, relieved that he finaly had someone to share this darkness with. He ran and ran but he never got closer to her, it was as if he took two steps back when he took one forward. "Mom, wait up... stop moving, MOM!" Finnet put his hands on his knees as he panted when the running became too much, why wasn't he getting any closer to her? "Finny." He looked up and jumped back when he saw that she was RIGHT there. " Why did you leave me Finny." Shocked he responded, "I-I didn't. You-you told me to go, I... ". She cut him off, her face growing dark as blood pooled out of her eyes. Her face turned gray and patches of skin peeled away, she shouted through cracked bleeding lips, "FINNET, WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME, COME BACK, HELP ME, AAHH!!!"

"CAWW!"   
Finnets' eyes shot open as he lay there, panting in a cold sweat. Dext nudged his arm with his beak, trying to comfort his friend. 'Wah... where... oh,' he thought as he looked around his surroundings, his heart slowly coming to a slower pace. It has been two days since he woke up in the acorn tree, if Dext had not been there to get Finnet out of that vent in time then his mothers' sacrifice would have been for nothing. Finnet sat up against the side of the nest of twigs and shiny trinkets, most of which were gotten from himself. "Yah, I'm fine... I'm fine jeez," he said as he tried and failed to push Dext away from himself. He wouldn't let up, "I said quit it you freaking mother hen!" Finnet snapped. Giving a soft caw, Dext backed up and glided away from the nest, figuring he'd come back when his friend cooled down. Sighing, Finnet hung his head and stared down at his worn pants. 'Same dream as last nights,' he thought with droopy eyes. He hugged his legs up to his chest and rested his cheek on them, "it's just me now." he said in a low voice. It's never been just him before, he's never been in a situation where there was no one to have his back. These past few days felt so empty to him, he had no chores to do or hallways to secure or anything, not even a scolding for sleeping in too late. "This isn't what I ment when I said I wanted change..." he said in a shaky voice, tears threatened to spill out of his eyes when he thought about what he lost. Or who he'd lost.

Sniffling he wiped his eyes on his jacket sleeve, he was tired of crying like a pathetic coward. Finnet wanted answers and he wasn't going to get them sitting around and doing nothing. Looking deep into his mind, he tried to think of what his mother would do if she saw him like this, puffy eyed and lazy. 'Probably tell me to get get off my ass and get ready for the day,' he though with a huff, but then brightened slightly when he realized that that was exactly what he should do. For the past two days Finnet had been doing nothing but mourning, eating what was dumped into his day bag, and crying his eyes out. Stretching out his arm he winced when it strained from lack of usage, 'I'd definitely get an ass whooping if she saw me like this.' So, mind made up, Finnet started to slowly ease out all his limbs. It was important that he take his stretches slow so that he didn't pull or tarre anything, that would leave him in more trouble than he wanted. Moving to stand, he put a hand on the curved wall of sticks beside him. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned as he straightened out his back. He looked over to the other end of the bowl shaped nest where he knew he'd be able to see the house and slowly walked over. The twigs and branches poking around here and there made his simple task a little bit of a challenge, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. 

Finnet was a little afraid to peak over the just too high nest wall. Over the days he'd heard loud voices and breaking glass and wood, 'those bee exterminators must have just been the beginning and the people who hired them must be renovating the whole house,' he thought. Even as he stand there just below the top of the barrier of sticks, he could hear the sounds of destruction. Every path they'd made, every shortcut he'd walked was being tarred down. Steeling what little courage he had sitting at the bottom of his core, he pulled himself up to the top and what he saw made his teeth clench. Humans wearing orange hats and vests dotted the house, some were on the roof taking down shingles, others could be seen through the windows as they smashed up everything in sight. 'It's gone,' he thought with a huffed laugh, "ahah, it's all gone." He didn't know why he was laughing, his home was being torn to shreds and he couldn't stop laughing. "Hahahahah, there's NOTHING LEFT! It's all GONE!" he shouted up at the sky and fell back onto his back. Dext, having been flying around the tree, heard his friend shout and swooped down to a branch to see if he was okay. 

Finnet looked up at Dext as he tried to peak sneakily over the edge of his nest. "Everyone's gone Dex, I've abandoned everyone and they're never coming back." he said, he was fully aware that the dumb bird couldn't understand him, but it needed to be said how much of a coward he was to be sitting here wasting away as his home got demolished. Dext cawd and cocked his head up as he placed his black talons into the nest. "Dext... hey hey no, you're too big. There's not enough room," Finnet scooted back and tried to protest but the overgrown bird just squeezed in and nuzzled him into his neck feathers, cawing for attention. "You stupid bird," Finnet complained as he tried to push and get some of the feathers out of his face, Dext just settled in as he puffed up more feathers and awaited pets and scratches. Giving in, Finnet smiled fondly, and realized that not everyone he cared about was gone. "You're right Big Bird," he said with a huff as he pet the back of the crows neck, 'not everyone is gone,' "I know you'll always have my back,". Dext made a wierd caw/purr sound when Fin scratched hard on his soft spot between his wings. 

Huffing, he tried to think of a plan of action. "Obviously, we cant stay here," Finnet stated as he climbed over the bird so he could sit on the edge of the nest, he had to shift here and there so he wasn't sitting on a pokey twig. Looking thoughtful he put a hand to his chin, something he didn't realize he and his mother both did until now, and started to think about what they should do. He knew his mother wouldn't want him to dwell on her death, she'd want him to be happy and live out his dreams. That's when it hit him, he didn't remember much from before he passed out in that vent, but a faint memory came to the front of his head.   
*"... ... my only son, ... ... love you ... ... my heart. Your father ... ... ... ... ... see you now, ... ... . Go ... Buffalo ... Wisconsin... ... Martha... I'm so sorry."*  
"That's it," he said with an amazed expression, "I cant believe I forgot. Dext, we're going to Wisconsin!" Finaly, his life had felt so lost and meaningless the past couple days, this was the drive he needed. His mother's last words were go to Buffalocity Wisconsin to meet some one named Martha, whomever that was. Surely he would find some answers there, he has to. 'I won't let you down mom,' he thought with a resolved expression.

***time skip two hours ***

'This is going to be harder than I thought,' he said in his head as he stared at his finished product. Originally he thought he would just hitch a ride on a bus or something and it would be smooth sailing after that. But then the rational part of his mind caught up, 'what about if the bus breaks down? And how about how long it'll take to get there with all the stops they'll have to make. And do you realy want to be stranded in a metal box with a bunch of humans for possibly DAYS? You have no idea how to not get caught, and what if there are kids on too? All of this is assuming there is actually a bus that's going to Wisconsin the SAME day you're going.' So here he was, back facing the tree trunk as he mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do. Sure he and Dext were best friends, they'd always see each other through his window when he was little and they'd even gotten more comfortable around each other without a protective barrier as they both matured but this, they'd never tried this before. Finnet didn't even think of doing anything remotely like this till now, and even the thought made his stomach churn. 

"J-just give me a second bud... ho god," he said. Dext cawd impatiently and ruffled his feathers as he wait perched there on the end of the branch. He didn't want to wear this makeshift saddle any longer than he had to, it looked so ugly on him. He cawd once more and hoped closer to Finnet, "Hey, okay! alright! I'm coming just... phew... okay. I got this." Slowly he retracted his back from the thick bark and took a shaky step towards the feathery beast. At least in the walls it was too dark to see how high up he was. Out here, in brod daylight and in a freaking TREE for crying out loud, everytime he looked anywhere near the ground his knees would give. Steeling himself, Finnet slowly walked to the crow, whining the whole way 'oh my god why did I think this was a good idea ho my god nope dont look down.' Finaly he reached Dext and grabbed onto a handful of feathers. Mustering up the most 'dont you dare fuck with me right now' look on his face, he glared at Dext, to which he responded be pecking at his feathers. Ever so slowly, he started to crawl toward the seat, that being the bag full of his and his mother's clothes he had fastened to the crows back. Pulling out his climbing rope, he loosely swung it around Dexts' neck and then fastened the other ends around his waist. With that taken care of, some of his confidence returned and he sat down on the cushiony bag with his legs hanging off the wing shoulders. "Now that wasn't so hard," he said with a surprised tone. Immediately after he got settled in however, Dext took that as his que and jumped off the branch, he'd rather just carry his smaller friend in his claws but he would tolerate the saddle if it ment they were more comfortable. 

"Dext you asshole!!!" Finnet shouted as he clung to the feathery neck for dear life. The wind rushed past his ears and through his hair making it whip behind his head, "Oh my god oh my god oh my God Dext! you have to wait till I say-" gravity kicked him in the gut before he could finish and he closed his eyes shut as he waited for it to end. Apparently Dext wasn't done giving him a heart attack and flapped his wings hard, going high enough to where the two of them could see the entire property. 'Oh my god I'm going to die..' Finnet thought with clenched teeth as he buried his face into the feathers he clung to. After getting to the appropriate level in the air, Dext looked over his shoulder and concluded that his tiny friend didn't like flying. So, slowing his pace and leveling his body, Dext smoothly glided through the air, cawing to get his friend to look up from their ducked position. Green eyes peaked out from their protective position and gradually widened as they took in the scene they beheld. "Woah..." Finnet said as he got out of his hunkered stance.

The wind slowed from its whipping speed to a much slower pace, like a soft blanket being dragged over his face. 'This is amazing,' he thought as he looked looked around at the ginormous white fluffy clouds. He was almost afraid to look down out of fear he might ruin the experience, but laughed when all he saw was more white clouds. Reaching up Finnet grazed his hands over one of the fluffy balls, he didn't know what he expected as it felt like nothing. The blue sky stretched all around them as they floated through the air like that for what felt like hours. "Oohoho yah Dex," Finnet said as he lay on his back with his hands behind his head and his legs still dangling, "I could definitely get used to this." He was about to drift off into a small nap when he remembered he had no idea where they were going. "Uh Dext, you wouldn't happen to know where we could find a map around town would ya?" he said with a light chuckle, 'This is going to be a long day.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ite it's been long enough. I think I'm going to switch up the posting schedule, might get two updates in one day, might not post for two weeks. It all depends on how my routine works out : P.  
> Anyways thank you again for reading and I'll see you next time!


	4. On The Road Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finnet and Dext finaly leave Tennessee and start their mission to find this mysterious Martha.

Finnet and Dext flew all around town and only managed to find a map at their local Tennessee airport. They had to fly quite a ways from their home in Bloomingdale all the way over to the neighboring town. "They really gotta put up more maps around town," he said matter-of-factly to Dext. Seeing the map was pretty hard from their perched position on the titanic window frame, and he had to practically glue his face to the glass so he could even see without any glare threatening to blind him. "Gah!" he exclaimed with his fist in the air when as if on cue the sun shined right in his eye, "Stupid freaking sun, get outa my face!" Turning back around and fixing the harness he still had attached to him, he got back to work looking at the too far billboard-sized map of the US. He grumbled under his breath, "how is this so freaking hard, can't even get out of the state before I get lost, stupid map, stupid-" the rope tethering him and Dext swung into his face mid-complaint. "Stupid rope! Dext could you please just sit still for a second, can't you see I'm trying to get us outa here. Hahh, great now someone's standing in the way," 'this isn't supposed to be this hard.' Finnet thought with a frustrated sigh.

All of Finnets' words were ignored however in favor of the bright reflective piece of paper in one of the seated humans' hands. All Dext could think about was how shiny that object was and how much better it would probably make his friend feel, seeing as how their eyebrows dipped and they made a strange grrr sound every once and a while. How would he get the shiny object though if the human was holding it? I mean he could just swoop down and grab it with his feet, but the last time he tried that he got a whack to the face with a broom. So he tried a more simple and tedious approach and waited for the human to get bored of it and throw it away like they did every other shiny thing they carried. 

Unaware of his companions' plans, Finnet squinted harder and almost caught a glimpse of the bold words on the map before suddenly the whole board flickered. "What the... no no no please I was just kidding you're not stupid please awe cOME ON!" He shouted as the giant rectangle flickered off, some of the humans shared his anguish and a synchronized "awe" could be heard from in the building. "You stupid piece of crap!" he shouted as he kicked the thick window, not even making a thunk. "Looks like we gotta find another map," he said as he climbed back onto the crow. Before he was properly situated, Dext suddenly jumped off the white beam and swooped down to an outdoor bench. "Dext! You have to wait! This is the second time, seriously!" His words drifted out as they land on the bench, humans paid the bird no mind but if they saw its tiny passenger things could go south. "Uh Dex, what are you doing bud," he said in a low voice as he tried to hunker down into the feathers. Finnet looked around and caught sight of a great big bulldog staring them down as it drooled, it didn't have a collar and it looked like its diet probably consisted of cat-sized crows such as Dext. Dext simply stood there with his prize in his claws as he waited for his friend to give the okay, he was so excited when the human finally left that he forgot to wait for his passenger to get comfortable. He wouldn't mess up this time though, he's not moving a muscle till Finnet gives the signal. 

The dog suddenly advanced on the pair and was running full speed across the lot. "Holy shit Dext! Are you done, no rush but we should get a move on!" he said in a wobbly voice, the bird didn't move. 'And NOW you wait for me?!' he thought as he kicked his feet on the neck he was straddling, "let's get a move on dumbo!" With that Dext flapped his wings and they took off towards the sky with the dog still chasing and barking at them. After losing the k9 a few blocks away, they landed on the roof of a local Walmart. As soon as the claws touched the ground, Finnet jumped off the bird and untied the rope around his waist. "What the hell was that back there Dext? We could've been killed, or seen and locked up in a cage for that matter, you gotta be more careful." He scolded with a pointing finger, to which Dext ducked his head and backed away, revealing the shiny paper he'd snagged when he landed on the bench. Sighing he looked at the paper the crow had risked their lives to get, it had a silver globe with a grid on it and it looked like it unfolded. "Oh my god Dext," Finnet said with a wide grin as he unfolded the paper, "you genius. You mad genius you come here!"

Dext was worried his friend might not like the shiny paper but quickly cawed in delight when he received a scratch to the head for his gift. "Why didn't you just tell me you found a map, we coulda gotten out of here sooner you bird brain," Finnet said with a laugh as he walked across the tarp sized picture, he had to watch his step on the folds so he wouldn't trip but he wasn't going to complain for fear of jinxing it. "Okay so we are... here, and we need to go..." he walked around the map as he searched for their destination, "there, a little ways north. Just a couple states away, not too far. Should make it in a few days if we don't take too many pitstops." Dext lowered his head so he could get a good look at the spot on the colorful paper his friend was pointing at. It was a blue shape that was surrounded by other shapes of different colors and sizes, 'he likes the blue? Huh, weird.' Dext thought as he pecked at the wobbly shape. "Alright, let's get going big bird. Its already almost mid-day and I don't think you'd like to fly all night to make up for this map fiasco we just went through," Dext cawed in agreement as he shook his head, not liking the thought of missing his favorite time of the day which was when he got to sleep. 

Leaning down, Dext helped his friend jump onto the makeshift saddle and watched as they secured the rope to their waistband. Finnet gave the signal and laughed as he 'yeehaw'ed when they took flight, excited to finally get a move on. He shouted "See ya never Tennessee!"

***time skip three hours***

After multiple games of one player Ispy and staring at the clouds, Finnet started to notice a particularly dark cloud that was tailing them start to nip at their heels. It was thick and blocked out the sun making everything under it dark and gray, 'We need to take a break' he though. Thinking fast he looked down at the ground for a place they could take shelter and found nothing but thick trees and green leaves. "Oh boy," he said as a sudden loud boom came from deep in the clouds. The wind started to pick up and with a nervous tone he called out, "Dext... I think it's time for a break," the crow didn't need to be told twice and started to descend towards the trees. Rain drizzled above them and within seconds they were drenched and had to make an emergency landing on the rough mossy terrain. "Dext! Look for-" his shouting was interrupted when a heavy water drop landed right on his head, making him cough and sputter. The wind whipped around them and threatened to blow the pair away. Spotting their salvation through squinted green eyes, Finnet got down low so Dext could see him and pointed at a hollowed-out log that was tipped on its side. "Over there! Go!" He shouted. 

Once they made it into the log, Finnet unlatched himself and slid down the wing to the rotted ground. His teeth chattered from how cold it was, the soaked brown jacket he wore did nothing to help him conserve body heat as he stands there rubbing his hands together. "S-s-s-sorry bud, we g-gotta wait out the s-storm in h-h-here." he said through gritted teeth. Dext puffed out his feathers and sat down as he pecked at his shivering friend, trying to get him to come closer so they wouldn't freeze to death in the loud obnoxious storm. Catching the hint, Finnet leaned up against the crook of the birds neck and sat down as the bird curled their neck around him like a big feathery armchair. "Hooh yah, that's the stuff," he said as the heat started to slowly seep into his clothes, "attaboy Dex, good thinking... Phew, okay let's just take a nap right in here, we'll get moving when the storm lets up." Dext cawed sleepily, thankful for the storm for giving him a break from flying, and closed his eyes. He wasn't too worried about his friend being in such a dangerous environment, with him around guarding the vulnerable boy any spiders will be sure to back away from his big stature. And any wayward snakes or other predators should be hiding in a hole from the cold rain and wind, with that last reassurance and the soothing scratches on his head Dext fell asleep, and not too soon after so did Finnet.

***time skip it's late afternoon***

David breathed in the fresh air as he walked through the damp forest, absently brushing his hands over the leaves he passed by. Pulling his small disposal camera out of his backpack pocket he snapped a picture of one particular spot where the sun shone just over a beautiful mossy log, making the fungi that grew on it glow orange and sparkle with dew. As he took the photo, a small caw could be heard from the log. 'Eh?' he thought as he peeked around the side to look into the fallen tree, 'a crow?' "What are you doing in there lil'guy? Waiting out the storm I bet," he said as he snapped a picture of the crows back, the only thing he could see from his angle. The crow puffed up its feathers defensively and made a hissing sound, 'probably got a nest in there,' he thought with wonder. "Alright I'll leave you alone," he said as he reached for some trail mix in his pocket and set it down just outside on the log, "see ya." And with that he resumed his hike, feeling lighter after his experience with the black chrome bird. 'James would probably call me a Disney princess if he saw that,' he thought with a chuckle.

Finnet huffed a sigh of relief when the human continued their walk through the forest. The boy looked no older than him and had a friendly calm attitude, but Finnet didn't want to risk getting caught either way, so he waited in there with his companion till the trembles died off. "Well that went better than I thought it would," he said as he weaved around the bird and towards the offering the human left. A few raisins, a walnut, and a cashew, "well now we don't gotta worry about dinner." he said as he packed up the food. Dext made a confused caw sound as his head tilted to the side, there's no way three raisins and a couple of nuts would fill him up, that's barely even a snack. "The guy, he couldn't have gotten all the way out here without a camp sight." Finnet explained to the slow bird, "We'll follow his footsteps back to his camp and you can dig around for some dinner before we hit the road, er sky I guess." Finnet slung his bag full of food and daily supplies over his shoulder and motioned for Dext to come out of the log and get some fresh air. Once the crow was out of the confines of the dead tree, they stretched out their wings which were bigger than one would expect them to be and shook out their feathers. Finnet climbed onto the birds back and fastened the rope around him, something he was already getting used to, and the pair made their way down the bushy terrain to find the start of the muddy footprints.

True to his words, Finnet found the humans campsite and started to explore as Dext ransacked a red cooler full of hotdogs. Shivering he turned away from the bird as they swallowed him sized chunks of meat in one bite, 'I am glad he's on my side,' he thought to himself as he walked towards the massive tent. It was probably fairly tiny compared to the human but when he stepped over the zipper he couldn't help feeling so small, 'has the world always been this big?' Jogging alongside the giant sleeping bag, Finnet noticed a framed picture of the human and what looked to be his parents. The father had short jet black hair and strong facial features as he stood a head taller than the others, whereas the mother had golden blond hair and a small willowy frame, and between the two stood the boy he'd seen earlier. 'Looks like his father,' he thought as he stared at the family. 'I miss my family.' he said in his head, there was a note on the back of the picture that read "Dear David, your mother and I are so proud of you, follow your heart. You have a gift, don't you give up on that dream of yours. -Love mom & dad".

Dext watched as his friend stepped out of the tent a few minutes later with a mournful look and flung a miniature marshmallow at them, cawing in delight when it hit them square on the head. "Why you little, get down here right now!" Finnet called up at the bird perched on the cooler, the blow to his face distracted him momentarily from his depressing thoughts. He threw the football-sized marshmallow back as the crow hopped down from the cooler, however it was no surprise that they just caught it in their beak and ate it. "You're lucky I'd be stranded out here if it wasn't for you," he said as he jumped on the bird and, once again, tied the rope around his waist, 'gotta think of an easier way of doing this,' he thought as he pulled the rope taut and gently kicked his heels to the feathered neck. Dext flapped his wings and soon the two of them breached the trees and continued their journey north.

***extra***

David walked back to his camp when his camera roll was full and his trail mix was empty. His stomach grumbled as he got closer to the blue tent, 'I cant wait to eat those hotdogs' he thought with a hungry smile. His anticipation was short-lived however when he stepped around the tent and saw the mess his camp had become. "You're kidding," he said with disbelief as he knelt down to pick up a black feather, he was about to laugh at the irony of his situation but then he caught sight of something even more unbelievable. A small footprint could be seen under where the feather had been, "what the hell?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao poor david, all he wanted was some hotdogs. Roads about to get pretty wacky from here. Just gona leave you guys with this, see ya next time.


	5. Where'd You Come From?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finnet gets lost then he cries and meets new people

Finnet stood there on the edge of the cliff, staring down into the dark water. With an expressionless face he leaned over the edge and droped like a heavy weight towards the waters surface. He closed his eyes in preperation for the splash and let his body go limp. He fell like that for hours, constantly anticipating a splash but never receiving one. Finaly he opened his eyes and looked up towards the ground he was falling to, then his body suddenly jerked to a stop and he floated with his head pointed towards the ground as his emotionless eyes stared down the body that lay directly below him. Tears streamed up his face without moving a muscle, "mom," he said finaly as he got control over his expression. The corpse just stared back with gray soulless eyes as blood flowed down its' face. The invisible force holding Finnet up in the air let go and he jerked down towards the bloody face.

"Huhh" Finnet gasped as he opened his eyes, the strange dream immediately forgotten as he dangled from his waist, "Ahhho god!!". It was dark out and the moon shined little light from up in the sky, but that did nothing to block out the view he got from his dangling position bellow Dext as they flew above the highway. "Holy crap," he said in a breathless voice as he climbed back up onto the crow, with shakey hands he pushed the bag-saddle over the edge of the feathery platform so it would slide down and dangle from Dexts' neck. "Dext I dont know if you fly so good that you make me fall asleep," he said as laid down on his stomach where his seat used to be, "or if you fly so bad you make me fall off." 'Jesus what if there hadn't been a rope,' he thought with a shiver as he settled into the soft feathers for warmth. Dext just cawd as he continued to fly, sounding bored. He'd been flying off the hotdogs all night and there was nothing to do but poop on cars and zone off into the clouds, but now that his friend was awake he could have some company.

Pulling his jacket closer to himself, Finnet looked around to see where they were. 'I cant realy see anything from up here,' he thought with worried face. 'Oh no what if we took a wrong trun. I barely even looked at the map I dont know we are, holy shit we're lost aren't we.' Durring his panic he heard the sound of wings flapping, not Dexts' wings, these wings were off pattern and lighter. 'What?...' Dext cawd to try and get Finnets attention, wanting to play, "Dex shush..." he said as he listened intently. There were no more wing flaps, not even Dexts as he glided, 'could've sworn I heard-'. All the sudden there was a whooshing sound in the air above them and a dark shape crashed into the pair, something hard hit finnets head and he passed out going limp. 

Dext on the other hand was caught completely off guard. He recovered from the blow quick enough to see the imposter, it was a falcon, about an inch smaller than himself so why was it looking to fight? Dext cawd and looked over his shoulder to check on his passenger, there was blood trickling down their head and their little rope was snapped along with the bag just barely holding onto his neck. Dext didn't like that his friend was just laying there with nothing to secure them to himself, it made him nervous. Gently he pecked at the tiny humans face and they stirred. 

Finnet cracked open his eyes as he rubbed a hand over his head, it was wet and there was a noticeable bump where he was struck. "What the heck was..." his question drifted off as his answer came full speed at them, his eyes widened as he yelled "Dext look ou-". His shout was to no avail as a smaller birds talons curled around his arms and snatched him off the crow, taking him away from his friend. Dext followed after them as fast as their wings would alow but the smaller bird was faster and carried Finnet towards a brightly lit city. He caught sight of a big sign just before his vision went blurry, 'Welcome to Lexington Kentucky!' The falcon had him with his arms crushed painfully to his sides and his feet facing the direction they were headed. He panted and gasped in air as Dext slowly shrank farther away from him. "DEXT!!" he shouted when he could no longer see them, 'no... no dont leave... please...' he thought as his breath began to quicken. 'Air... not enough... I need... air...' Finnets' body went limp and he passed out for the second time that night. 

***early morning***

"... awake?... hey... you..." a voice said, Finnet couldn't make out what it said through his foggy mind. "...Mmmh?..." he said as he peaked his eyes open, there was some thing wrapped around his head and he weakly tried to grab at it. "Easy now, might want to leave that on." there was a blurry figure easing his hand back to his side, "wha?.." Finnet said as he rubbed his eyes. The fuzzy blob slowly took shape and Finnet could see that it was a man. His skin was dark, and his body was tall and willowy. He had long black braids starting from his skull and dangling by his abdomen. His face started to clear up and Finnet almost jumped back when he saw all the scars, one across his eye, three on his chin and jaw, one across the bridge of his nose, and one on his forehead leading up into his braids. The man just laughed when he saw Finnets expression, "Yah I get that a lot kid," he said with a smile. Face flush, Finnet stammered out an apology, "S-s-sorry! Thank you for saving me!" The man stood up from the thimble he was using as a stool and walked over to the other end of the dark room, "hmm? Oh kid I may have fixed you up but it wasn't me that gotcha out of that fix," he said as he walked back over to Finnet with a glass of water. "Names Wryan by the way, mind if I ask yours or you cool with being called kid?" 

"Finnet," he said as he eagerly accepted the cup and choked down the water, its cooling nature easing his scratchy throat and satisfying his empty stomach. Sitting up he tried to stand but quickly flailed his arms when the sides of the cloth he was on shot up like a cocoon, 'oh, it a hammock,' he thought with a light embarrassed chuckle. The man, Wryan, laughed and helped him out of the suspended bed, "Nice to meet you Finnet. Now I dont want to pry, but what in the world were you doing up there with that falcon?" Finnet steadied himself with the arm Wryan offered and let his head bandage be rewraped by the taller man, "Well I was actually traveling with my friend Dext, we are looking for someone who might give us some answers." He said with a solemn face, "We were on our way to Wyoming but that falcon caught us off guard,". Wryan finished up the bangag and put a hand on Finnets' shoulder, looking remorseful as he said "I'm sorry Fin, we only managed to find just you out there." Finnet let out a small laugh and said "Oh no it okay! Dext is fine I'm sure, probably should've mentioned that he's a crow. He's probably flying all around the city looking for me actually..." 

Finnet put a hand to his chin and thought with a worried look as his words set in, 'he could be anywhere out there.' Sensing Finnets anxiety, Wryans eyes softened and he patted the boys back with a comforting smile as he handed them their jacket, "That's pretty cool, I've never met anyone who travels by bird, you guys have a long ways to go if you're headed to Wyoming though." Finnet looked up and nervously laughed, "yah... I've never been on big trips like this before, it's always been just me and my mom. I might have underprepared now that I think about it..." Finnet found it hard to make eye contact with Wryan, he'd never had a conversation like this with a complete stranger before and wasn't good at making conversation. The only conversations he had were with the bees, mice, Dext, and his mother, most of which were one sided. Especially recently where, through the past few days, it was just him and Dext, the most he could get out of the bird was caws and pecks. Finnet continued to talk as he put on his jacket, "I kind of left in a hurry. My home was..." his eyes watered and his hands grew shaky, "there was nothing I could do so I just..." 'why am I crying?' he thought as Wryan pulled him into a hug, Wryan realized that the boy probably left because he had no where to go. Finnet leaned into the hug and let the tears flow, "I'm sorry," he said as he cleared his throat, 'why am I still crying over this?' he thought with confusion. Wryan put an arm around his shoulder, "dont be, its probably been very hard for you out there all alone. Sometimes it helps when you can share your experiences with others," he said as Finnet wiped his eyes dry, "helps you feel less alone when there are people out there that know what you are going through." 

Wryan led Finnet out of the room once he calmed down and his curiosity started to kick in. Unable to help it, question after question flowed out of his mouth, "Where are we going? What is this place? Are there more people that live here too? How many? Who was the person that saved me? How did you get all those scar-". Wryan expertly cut Finnet off with a deep laugh and answered all the questions with equal speed, "Naya, Liberty Ridge, yes, 97, Fiona, and trust me when I say you don't wana know." Finnets' eye brows rose a hair, the answers he received only created more and more questions he didn't know where to start. "How about I give you a tour after we drop by my cuz," Wryan offered, to which Finnet confirmed "Naya?" "Yep, she's got some breakfast for us. You're going to need all the energy you can get if you're headed all the way to Wyoming, gotta start the day right". 

Finnet followed close behind Wryan as they navigated the dark halls. Every where he looked was different from his old home, where the wood was splintered and parts of the wall were rotted and falling apart. From the broken crumbs of dry wall that were scattered about to the greenery that leaked in from the outside., every thing looked different. 'So clean...' he thought as he looked this way and that. There were no cracks in the dry wall, no vines he had to look out for as he walked, even the ground was spotless mind a little dust. Wryan decided it was his turn to start asking some questions as he led the way, he was trying to be polite but seeing Finnet looking so unfamiliar with his new environment made Wryan even more curious. "So where you from Fin, people dont usually show up out of nowhere saying they like to ride birds around." Finnet pealed his eyes away from his surroundings and answered Wryans question, "I'm from Bloomingdale Tennessee actually, not too far from here. And if it wasn't already pretty obvious, my mom and I were loners so I dont know if any other people like to ride birds like me." Finnet rubbed the back of his head as it ached a little bit, the water had helped the throbbing but he couldn't ignore the light pain that danced in his head. Wryan turned around and looked sympathetic as he said "Hang in there Fin, were almost there."

The two came across a staircase made of nails sticking through the wall. Wryan made a shhing motion with his hand and started to step up the metal poles, Finnet followed and fidgeted with his hands as he glanced nervously at the wall. The though and sound of humans on the other side was enough to make him hold his breath. Living with humans was such a foreign thought to Finnet, 'he makes it look so easy,' he thought as he looked up at Wryan. Not much later, the pair reached the top and there was, what Finnet recognized as, a door. "You dont need to worry too much about making noise here," Wryan said in a whisper "the old folk who live here dont have good hearing and all the staff should be on break by now." Finnet nodded and waited as his guide knocked on the wooden door, and slid it open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo chapter 5 check ;m  
> I think I'm starting to get the hang of spacing out my uploads alil bit more, idk well see how this works


	6. I Am The Destructor!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dext continues his search for his lost friend and David makes an entrance.

Naya had it up to her teeth with her brother, it was as if her house magically became a very organized library when ever he came over. "...I have a system," she grumbled as she threw things about the room in search of what she was looking for, "come into my house... tell me I'm *disorganized*... cant find shit anymore..." she lifted up a pile of neatly folded cloth and threw it into a haphazardously growing pile of other pieces of fabric. 

Swiftly, she turned around to see if she'd have any luck with a different pile of neatly stacked objects but the sound of an unexpected knock made her trip over her feet and fall onto her butt. "Nathan I swear to god if that's you I'm going to push you into the communal toaster," 'It'll be easy, I'll make it look like an accident too.' she said and thought with an evil laugh as she turned around to see who was invading her mess of a house. 

"I mean, Wryan! My lil baby cousin, " she said in a cutesy tone as she picked herself up and walked over to greet her oversized relative. "Ooo, and I see you've brought the resident skydiver." she added when she saw the other, unfamiliar, boy step into the room.

"Naya this is Finnet," Wryan said as he gestured to the brown haired boy, "Finnet this is my cousin Naya, she's our local hoarder." he said with an teasing smile that reached his eyes. 

Not knowing what to do Finnet shot out a hand like what he'd seen other humans do when they meet new people, "N-nice to meet you," he stammered out as he looked down at the petite woman. 

Naya looked at the hand stretched out towards her and lifted an eyebrow, "Damn kid loosen up, you look more nervous than a chicken in KFC." she said as she shook his hand. Absently she thought about how weird it was that people like them do hand shakes where he's from, but she wouldn't judge.

"Go easy on him Naya, Fin here is a little shy." Wryan said as he guided the boy over to a corner of the room. He stumbled a bit on the messy floor but quickly caught himself with Wryans' offered arm. "This place is pretty clean, did you finaly come up with a system?" 

Naya kicked Wryan in the shins as she took control and pulled Finnet over to the other end of the room. "First of all I have a system and it works like a charm, second of all... Nathan paid me a visit." she said with a scowl. "Anyway, enough about my house! I hear you are in need of some munchies yah?"

Finnet felt like he was being guided by a tornado as he was dragged across the cluttered room. He barely managed to answer her with a wobbly "y-yah," before his eyes were all over the room again. He couldn't help it, the room was filled to the brim with objects, each one he had a million questions about.

"Well good. Here, you take this," Naya said as she shoved a bag full of what looked like bits of crackers into Wryans arms, "and you take this." She handed Finnet a satchel, brand new by the looks of it. "I heard you didn't have one and I got a lota spares." 

'Thats right,' Finnet thought as he looked at his side and found that there was no bag in sight. "O-oh thank you! I must've dropped it on the flight." he stammered out, "I'll pay you ba-" Naya cut him off before he could finish, "Nuhu kid, the only way you can repay me for that is to take care of it, I dont do trades an shit."

"Language." Wryan cautioned, to which Naya shot back "shadap." "Any way," she continued as she hurriedly herded them out the door, "it was so great to see you I wish it could last longer but as you can see my house is spotless and I need to do some messing up you boys take care byeee~" she closed the door leaving the pair shaken.

"Sorry about that," Wryan rubbed the back of his neck, "she gets like that when her so called system is thrown off." "It's okay," Finnet said "she was pretty nice." The two stood there for a few awkward seconds before Wryan spoke up, "So how about we get that tour in now," "yah s-sure."

\-----------------

Dext had been looking all night for his friend, though it was difficult to see in the nights dark he didn't give up. His murder had never been too fond of him for some reason, he was always left behind and would have to find his own food and perch to sleep on away from the others. As a young crow without the guidance of his parents, this took a toll on him. When he finaly had enough of their bullying and flew off he thought he would be alone forever, that he would never have a group to belong to. That's when he met Finnet. The two bonded instantly right there and from then on Dext had considered Finnet and himself to be their very own murder. They were family.

Dext cawd and chirped all night as he searched for his friend, the night was crisp and the city was glowing. He flew low so he could get a better look at the ground, thinking maybe Finnet had escaped and that was why he couldn't hear them. They could be anywhere and Dext new without a doubt that the ground was no place for tiny humans. Dext was determined to find his friend, he just couldn't leave them all alone in this big city.

After flying for hours in what felt like circles he landed in a small dark alleyway. His wings were exhausted and sagged at his sides as he panted, the little strap that barely held his friends bag together finaly snapped and slumped to the ground. Sluggishly, Dext picked up the bag with his beak, walked over to a damp turned over cardboard box and settled down for the night. 

He laid his head down next to the small worn out bag. Its strap was frayed and cut in half and the little clasp that kept the contents from spilling out was missing, allowing for an assortment of miniature shirts and pants to slip out onto the boxs' floor. Dext gave a soft caw when he smelled Finnets sent on some of the shirts, he tucked his wings close and curled his neck around the bag wishing it were his friend. He was worried for his friend, he knew they didn't do well on their own.

\----------------

Davids thoughts were all over the place as he drove through the chill mornings air. He had to pack up his campsite earlier than he'd planned to because of the days worth of hot dogs that went missing and was on his way to a nearby city so he could get his pictures printed. He needed confirmation for what he saw, and the shot of the crow in that log would surely give him some answers. At least that's what he hoped.

He'd tried to get his mind off the discovery of the tiny boot prints found all around his camp with some of his father's favorite country music, which didn't work at all. "I must be going crazy," he said to himself with a sigh as he slumped in the drivers' seat. With a worried thought he glanced over at the glove box on the passengers side. 'No,' he thought with a shake of his head, 'Unless...' his subconscious countered.

Keeping his eyes on the road, he reached over and opened the glove compartment and grabbed his medication container. Yep, the section labeled wed. was empty. Though he didn't know if that confirmation was a good or bad thing. 'How is this even possible,' he thought as he returned the plastic holder and closed the glove box. 'Even if it is real, the lil'guys gotta be... smaller than my fingers.' He stared down at his hand with wonder and confusion battling for an appearance on his face. A strange feeling suddenly appeared in his core, making his body feel tingly. 'I haven't felt like this since I was a little kid.' he thought as wide smile crept onto his face. 

Over the past year it's just been him and his medication hightailing it on the road. Ever since that dreadful day he'd felt like he never realy belonged anywhere. Often he'd look to the passenger seat expecting to see his mother or father but then he's slapped back to reality, a harsh reminder of the memories he's sealed away in his mind never to see the light of day again. The endless suffocating regret and pain at what he'd lost and can never get back, it haunted him.

But this new feeling, one he hasn't felt in what seems like ages, he welcomed it. It gave him a meaning, hope, wonder, for the first time since high school he felt the thrill of an unknown. David felt like he'd stumbled apon a rope, he didn't know what he'd find at the end on this rope, that's what made him want to follow it even more. His curiosity guided him through the dark, getting closer and closer to the end of this mystery. 

In all of his anticipation he almost swerved into the sign at the side of the road. "Welcome to Lexington Kentucky!" he read outloud, the sign was old and patches of paint were missing here and there. He looked up ahead at the town and slumped in his seat, he wasn't a fan of big cities. They were too loud and crowded, and the people they attracted were so obnoxious, he could never find a good place to just sit and read. 'Its fine,' he reassured himself, 'just get the pictures printed and get out. It'll only take a few minutes, in and out.'

\-----------------

Dext woke up to the sound of footsteps thudding quickly down the alleyway. Hesitantly he poked his head out of his cardboard shelter and looked to where he heard the noise. It was a human, she had knelt down and was vigorously digging through a blue backpack. The crow was about to duck back into the box but then he remembered, 'Finnet likes blue. Maybe if I have that blue thing my friend will see it and come back! Yes, I must get that blue pack.' 

Mustering up as much courage as he could, Dext steped out of the box and approached the woman. She made eye contact with the dirty crow and looked disgusted, Dext took that as an indication that he should bump it up a notch and puffed up his feathers. "Get away you filthy bird!" she shouted as she tried to startle Dext away with a shooing hand. 

Dext hopped back a step but then hissed and quickly advanced, effectively making the ragged human fall on her butt and scramble out of the alley screaming. Jumping on top of the bag, Dext gave a caw of victory, 'No human dares challenge me, I am the Destructor!' Dext flapped his wings, feeling very much like the apex predator. He turned around on his perch and jumped down, he needed to get back to his friends bag, any number of creatures could steal the tiny item.

Gently he transferred the small bag to the larger ones side pocket, though apparently it was not alone in there. Sniffing around in the pocket, Dext realized there was a bag of assorted nuts at the bottom. Not a second later Dext fished the bag out and was eating its contents like his life depended on it, all that flying around and being awesome realy gave him an appetite. He was so invested in the crunchy snack that he didn't notice a creeping hand sneaking it's way closer to him until it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow lots of different povs at lots of different times. This chapter was such a pain in the ass. In case you haven't noticed already, this is all improvised. I'm just making it up as I go and like half way through i realized, this shit isn't going anywhere I need a plot and I need it now. So I'm bringing in David,. Originaly he's supposed so be this rando human that shows up once but I'm desperate here so go easy on me. I gave him a small little background check in 'Uprooted preview' so if you want go check it out. Also I recently watched Supernatural and lest just say I'm updating the fandome on this series. See you in a week!


	7. Burglars And Fries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Dext have a rocky start but are on their way to regroup.

'I got robbed.' David reflected, 'I've only been here 30 minutes and I've already been robbed.' It was so fast too, the woman had ran up behind him and snatched his backpack right off his arm. 

David didn't even try to chased after her, he just panted and tried remain calm as the woman dissapeared in an alleyway. It wouldn't do him any good if he started having a seizure on top of being robbed. 

In an attempt to calm himself, he put his hands around his shaking arms and took a deep breath. 'Inhale... exhale... 1... 2... just like James taught you...' he thought as his hands slowly stopped wobbling. 

"Hokay, bag. No rush. You saw what she looks like, now go report her." He didn't realy care that he was talking to himself infront of people, it helped him gather his thoughts when he talked outloud. Plus, one of the upsides of city life is people mostly mind their own business.

Just as David was about to ask for directions to the police department, a high pitch shriek sounded out behind him. He turned around to where the screaming could be heard and to his surprise, there was the girl. Running out of an alley like a chicken with its head chopped off, 'not wearing a backpack.' he finished in his head.

Luckily any people walking by shrugged her off as the average crackhead, something David was both sad and relieved by. 'My bag should be in there...' he reasoned. "Please let nothing be broken, please let nothing be broken..."

He walked over to the alley and gave a sigh of relief when he saw his pack, some of its contents were scattered around but everything looked somewhat in one piece. It wasn't a second later that he noticed the dirty, ragged crow that was scarfing down on his trail mix. 

He was about to shoo it away but then he saw something around its neck that made him scowl. It looked like someone had tied a thin rope around the crows neck, and that the other end was at one point tied to something else. 'No respect for wildlife,' he thought. 'this is just disgraceful.'

Carefully he crept forward and with as much caution as he could take, he grabbed the crow around its folded wings and closed his eyes in preperation for all hell to break loose. But it would seem the world is safe for today.

He turned the cat sized bird so he could see its face and had to hold back a snicker at the dumbfounded look on its face. But that didn't last long, and the crow started to wriggle and try to break free. "Hey hey easy now I'm just going to get this string off you," David said in a voice one would use when trying to reason with a child as he positioned the crow so that he could get his pocket knife out. 

\------------

Dext on the other hand was completely caught off guard, one minute he was relishing in his victory and the next he was held in place by two hands. He tried to slip out of them but the humans hands had too good a grip on him.

The human said something Dext paid no mind too and then he saw them reach for something in the bag. But what they retrieved immediately made Dext freeze up and squawk for help, it was a sharp shiny.

Dext remembered the day he found a sharp shiny. It was so clean and smooth he thought he'd show it off to his tiny friend. But when he tried to pick it up in his claws it hurt him and made his feet hurt for a week. He made sure to stay away from those sharp shinies ever since, and to keep Finnet away from them too.

But now he couldn't get away, he was pinned in place as the sharp shiny was slowly being brought closer to his neck. He tried to caw for help but the human had their fingers around his beak and their forearm squashing his back to the ground. 

Dext whimpered and closed his eyes, thinking he would truly never find his friend ever again. Dext hoped they would find other people like them and they could survive without him, which they surely could. 

There was a light tug on the rope around his neck and he was released. Dext opened his eyes and saw that the rope around his neck was gone, was that what the human wanted? Dext didn't care and he hopped away towards his litte box. 

He was halfway there when he suddenly stopped, the bag. Dext couldn't believe he almost forgot about his little friends bag, he had to go back and get it! But how, the human seemed to not be interested in him anymore but he was still nervous about that sharp shiny.

'No!' Dext cawd, 'I will not be defeated by you human!' With that Dext ran towards the tall human, expecting the same reaction he got out of the other one.

\--------------

David watched the crow, now free of the rope, hop off a couple feet and then stop. It looked at his bag, then at him, and then at the bag again. He shrugged it off and was about to start picking up his scattered belongings when the crow suddenly cawd and hopped over to his folded knees and sniffed at him.

"What?" he said, "go on, you can go now." But the crow wouldn't leave him alone, 'weird'. He was about to go to his feet so he could forcefully get the bird to leave him alone, even though he secretly enjoyed the cute birds attention, when suddenly they started to vigorously dig through his backpack side pouch.

"Hey cut that out!" He pushed the crow away and a small object David didn't remember packing fell to the ground. He pinched it in his fingers and brought it closer to his face so he could get a better look at it and he almost couldn't believe what he saw.

It was a tiny, brown bag. It had what looked like a little strap that was torn in half and a flap that was barely holding on by a thread. 'No way,' he thought as he gently poked at a black minuscule tank top. "This is... holy crap," 

David didn't even want to get the pictures printed anymore, he didn't know what more proof he could need to believe that what he saw was true. That some badass was hightailing it with a crow twice their size.

A sudden realization dawned on him when he turned his attention away from the tiny bag, "If you're here then where's..." 'the little guys gotta be somewhere close by,' he tried to reasoned. But one look at the dirty, rumpled up crow and he could tell that was not the case. The ragged bag, the snapped rope, with wonder turning to confusion and then concern he said "wait... what happened?"

\---------------

Finnet had spent all day walking through the walls with Wryan, trading experiences and getting to know each other better. After all, it wasn't everyday he got to meet new people and he wanted to make the most of it. 

"... and then right as I turned around, the snake just jumped right out the hole and into the bushes." he finished off his story with a thoughtful smile. "Wow, you know it may be hard to believe, but I'm not much of a hunter." Wryan confessed, "I didn't get all these," he gestured to the scars on his face "by going out an helping my people." 'If anything I got em by betraying them,' he thought while his expression remained unreadable.

Getting the wrong idea, Finnet suddenly stammered "I-I didn't mean to make it sound like I'm some hero-" Wryan cut him off, "I wasn't implying that Fin, you're too polite." he laughed. "S-sorry," Finnet rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed that his morals wouldn't let him catch a break. 

"Hey if you need anything just wander around and ask someone, I promise we dont bite." Wryan said as he dropped Finnet off at a vent grate that led out side. "I need to take care of my rounds so this is where we part for now, if you decide to leave without saying goodbye then while I have you here let me just say it was my pleasure to have met you Finnet and I wish you all the luck in the world on your trip." 

"It was nice to meet you too Wryan. You guys have a good thing going on here and I'm glad I got to see it, and I'll try my best to stay out of trouble." The two shook hands and Finnet watched as Wryan waved and ran down the dark hall. 

Finnet knew that he didn't have to say goodbye. He could stay here and learn to live with humans, he could make friends and have real conversations with people just like him. There would be no end to how much he could ask questions about, he could make a home where he would spent the rest of his life in happiness. So why didn't he? What was stopping him?

The quiet settled in. Although his and Wryans conversation had been in hushed whispers it still made a difference in the dark, ominous halls. His surroundings were silent, giving his mind a chance to finaly jump in.

'No, I cant stay here. I wouldn't fit in, I'd just be a burden on everyone if I suddenly showed up and screwed everything up.' He heaved a sigh and walked out the vent grate, his mind begrudgingly made up. 'Besides,' he tried to cheer up, 'I need find Martha. I dont have time to laze around, I need to get Dext and we gotta get back on track.'

Steeling himself, he began his walk through the square shaped bushes that guarded the light blue buildings parking lot. 'I can do this.' he thought 'It's not like I'm completely alone, gotta find Dext.' 

Just as Finnet pushed past the overgrown plant and stumbled into the evening light his face turned to pure confusion. A shadow enveloped him and blocked out a light poles light up above. "What?"

\--------------

David looked up at the orange and pink sky, some clouds were scattered here and there and a gentle breeze blew across his face now and then. He reached by his side to the paper tray of fries he'd ordered earlier and nibbled on one while he absently watched the crow peck around near some bushes.

He had this unsettling feeling lingering over his mind ever since he discovered the black bird in the late morning. The thought that somewhere out there was a tiny little guy lost and possibly injured made his eyebrows pinch in concern.

One look at the crow vigorously digging through a pile of leaves and he could tell the bird was also worried for their small companion. 

Though David didn't want to admit it, he might have to face the fact that the guy could be dead and he was chasing after a lost cause. After all, any number of creatures could be their end. Hell for all he knew, a determined mouse already offed them.

He perked up from his crisscross position on the hood of his car when the crow suddenly gave a particularly loud caw. He looked up just in time to see them fly up to a light pole and glide across the street to a light blue building. 

'What am I even doing,' David thought as he slid off the hood and climbed into his car. No other cars were driving by so he quickly pulled into the lot, 'this is the eighth parking lot he's led me to.' he thought as he parked and sat back down. The fries, having been forgotten at the moment, still remained on the cars hood.

He felt like he was looking for nothing, and getting farther from it. He was about to just call it a day and look for any motels that might be open when a sound near the light poles base caught his attention. 

'Huh?' David thought with droopy eyes as he looked over only to see the crows back as it made strange crooning sounds. 'No way,' he suddenly realized as he swiftly got to his feet. 'Did he realy find... what should I- what do I do, how do I- do I just walk up and say hi?' 

The little guy didn't seem to notice him yet, as they were too preoccupied with the bird *three times their size* to pay him any attention. 'Woah, he's realy tiny.' he thought as small hands could be seen on the birds neck as if they were hugging.

David crouched down slowly as he stared wide eyed at the pair. 'I wanna get a closer-' he took one step forward from his bent over position and steped on a small conveniently placed pile of dead leaves. The crunch sound suddenly made the lot deafeningly silent, "Crap."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP my nonexistent updating schedule. Ite I think I'm gonna take a tiny lil break. Or not. You'll find out. Anyhoo ima head out c ya. But seriously though these guys need to get their shit together, and David come on buddy dont be such a wimp I'm tough on you because I love you. Suckitup


	8. Can I Come With?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finnet and David have a rocky introduction, but at least Dext is happy.

Finnet stared up at the human with wide eyes, ready to bolt the moment they made a move. 'What is going on?!' one moment he was baffled at the conveniently timed reunion with Dext and the next he was being starred down by a gigantic human.

Every nerve in his body was tingling with anticipation as he stood there with gritted teeth. 'W-what do I do, he's right there!' his panicked thoughts ran wild through his head, desperately searching through his past experiences for information on what to do. 

But there was nothing, nothing he's ever encountered in his past could give him even a hint on how he might try to react. His sheltered life in the abandoned house left him with no help on his situation. 

All the information he knew about humans came from his mother. Aside from the fact that they were horrible greedy monsters and that he should stay away from them, Finnet didn't know anything. Should he run? Give up? 

Just as he was about to book it to the bush he'd just come out of, Dext suddenly pecked at his side. "Hey stop it!" he hissed with frustration, 'realy? Now?!' Finnet found that he was slowly being herded towards the human. "No, no, no, no," swiftly turning around, he put both hands on the oversized beak and pushed it away from him. 'Stupid bird!'

\----------

The little guy looked like he'd been caught in a murder. It was obvious they were attempting to get away, so David decided it was now or never, "Uh... hi". His gravely voice came out like a blow horn with how quiet the lot was, and he winced when the miniature person flinched and put their hands on their ears. 

'Come on, make words!' this wasn't how he expected their meet would go, his heart was racing. "I-I found... your," he cleared his throat and had to put a hand on the pavement to steady himself. 

'Crap,' he thought as he hung his head and began to pant. 'Not... now.' his arms shook and he slid over to his car so he could lean his back on it. Honestly, he should've seen this coming. Luckily it wasn't nearly as bad as the other times, but he kept still anyways out of fear of it getting worse.

\---------

Finnet cranked his neck so he could look at the humans face, they looked like they were in pain. They had their hand clutched over their heart and sweat beaded their brow. Finnet found himself slowly leaning closer, some of his fears were replaced with worry and concern.

He hesitantly took a step forward, "A-a-are you alright?" he stuttered out. Keeping a fair distance he shouted, "I-is there anything I can do to help you?" By the looks of it the human couldn't hear him too well through their panting. 

Finnet flinched back when the human glanced at him with tired eyes, and gave a slow wave with their hand. Finnet wasn't convinced, the guy didn't look too bad but he still didnt look good. "Dext." Finnet called Dext over and jumped on, immediately noticing his rope was missing.

Grabbing onto the black feathers instead, he motioned over to the humans legs. He felt alot better around the human knowing that if they made any sudden moves he could immediately take off. 

\--------

David and Finnet sat there in the parking lot for an hour. Through multiple "are you sure you are okay?"s the little guy finally let up. David took one last deep breath and crossed his legs, a motion that earned him a few hops away from the bird and its rider.

Clearing his throat one last time, David was about to try and introduce himself again but the tiny person beat him too it. "W-what were you saying... before you s-started," they motioned with their arms to all of David, "whatever that was." 

David huffed out a laugh, "I was going to say I found your bird. He was in some alleyway digging through my backpack." Finnet immediately stammered out an apology, "I'm so-sorry! Dext must have made a mess for you-" "No no it's okay! I was robbed and he- Dext scared them away. I'd be in alot of trouble if it weren't for him." 

Finnet stared up at the human, relieved he didnt cause any trouble. "O-okay." Truth be told, he didnt want to find out what would happen if the human was angry. Sure they seemed nice and had even found Dext, but he was still a human and he would take his mothers warnings to heart.

They sat for a few awkward minutes, not knowing what to do. Neither had ever been in the situation they were in. Finnet was about to succumb to his wariness and signal Dex to take off, but the dark haired man spoke up before he could. "Um, Im David. I've never met anyone who rides birds around," he rubbed the back of his neck and glanced down at his lap, 'or is four inches tall'.

Finnet looked up at the human, David. Why did that name sound familiar? "Uh yah, I'm Finnet." He and Dext took a step back when the human leaned forward, "sorry what did you say?" they said. Finnet looked up at the looming face and, gaining confidence, spoke a bit louder this time, "I said my name's Finnet. ... its ah, nice to meet you I guess," 

He winced when Davids face lit up at the words. He didnt want to stick around this guy, he and Dex were already behind schedule they didnt need to draw out what would happen sooner or later. 

Before David could continue the conversation, Finnet spoke. "Look," he rubbed his chin, as if he was looking for the right words, "you seem like a really nice guy David a-and I'm grateful that you found Dext for me, but..." even though David had to strain a little to see the tiny face, he could tell Finnet was nervous. And his face fell when the atmosphere around him finally set in.

"I just," for some reason Finnet was having a hard time turning away from David. He recognized that wonderous look in the huge eyes, David was full of questions that he knew Finnet could answer. And it didnt help when the baby blue eyes slowly fell from amazement to that look a child gives you when you are about to say no. "I'm kind of in a hurry and... I gotta," he jabbed a thumb behind him, motioning that he's going to 'hit the road'. 

"You're leaving?" David said, the poorly masked excitement in his tone now vanished. Finnet tried to find his voice, "I-I, well yah." "By your self? Where are you going? Is it where you live?" David leaned forward and stretched out his hand, he didnt want Finnet to leave, they only just met. "H-hey, stay there!" Finnet warned as David leaned closer, as if he couldn't loom even more than he already was. 

Finnets body tensed in his straddled position, his hands clenched the feathers infront of him for dear life. A hand twice his length was extended just inches from him, frozen at his words. David pulled his hand swiftly back to his lap as Finnet shook uncontrollably. Heart racing, Finnet kicked at Dexts neck "let's go bud." 

Realizing he just fucked up, David quickly held his hands away from Finnet. "Wait! I'm sorry, please, its just... your bag!" that got a reaction out of the little guy. "Let me just," slowly David got to a kneeling position and opened the passenger side door where his backpack lay, keeping his hands out by his sides the whole time. "This is yours right?" he pinched the small bag by it's broken strap.

Finnets eyes widened, he thought he'd lost it when the falcon snatched him. His clothes along with his mothers were in there, hanging dangerously between the two oversized fingers. The only thing he had left of his mothers, 'what is David going to do?' he wearily thought. The titanic human put his other hand on the pavement and slowly brought the bag to Finnet.

Sweat beaded Finnets forehead as the hand came closer, this time without the intention of grabbing him. Though that didnt make it any less terrifying, it was still huge. The thought of something that big being alive, and having that much power and control made him shake. He was reminded that people like Wryan and Naya, who lived with humans, were used to this. Being around something so huge and horrifying, Finnet couldn't imagine that being normal.

Before he knew it, the fingers had stopped just infront of him. With huge eyes and a wobbly hand he patted Dexts head and they grabbed the bag with their beak and hopped back a few steps, aware of the tense air. 

"I didnt mean to scare you," David began with his head down, "I guess I just got too exited and... I dont know, I'm sorry." 

The lot was quiet, Davids apology did nothing to quell Finnets rapidly beating heart. 'He found Dext, and my bag,' Finnet thought as he squeezed his eyes and pinched his brow. 'its the least I can do.' "Wisconsin." 

Davids eyes snapped onto Finnet, "What?" The little guy repeated himself, "You asked where I'm going. I'm looking for someone in Wisconsin." 'Wisconsin,' David thought, "Thats... pretty far away," he wanted to ask who they were looking for but decided to try his luck on a different approach. "Can I come wit-" 

Before David could finish, a woman in a blue outfit opened the front doors to the building and Finnet gave the signal to take off. The ground dissapeared as his gut went on vacation and they flew up into the rapidly darkening sky. Finnet looked back at the parked orange car, David could be seen standing and looking up at them. 

*Finnet looked out the circular window at the boys playing with the ball, "Mommy why are those guys so big?" he asked with innocent curiosity. Amanda walked over to her son and put a hand on his shoulder, her face serious. "Sweetheart I want you to promise me something. Are you listening?" Finnet turned to look at his mother and nodded, "Uhuh." "Never. And I mean never, go near those people. They are humans and if they see you they will grab you and take you away." Finnet frowned at his mothers words, "They will?" "Yes. They are greedy monsters and will put you in a cage where you will never be able to escape. Do you want to be traped in a cage for the rest of your life?" Finnets eyes started to water, "N-no." "Then promise me. Promise you'll stay away from them." Finnet started to cry, "I dont wanna get taken away from mommy! I'll stay away!" Amanda smiled and hugged Finnet close, "Its okay, my little Bumblebee. I believe you."*

Finnet turned back around so he was facing the direction they were flying, "Back on the road huh Dex." The chrome bird gave a caw and flapped their wings, 'it's not like he going to follow us,' Finnet thought with a huff, glad to finally be rid of the ginormous humans gaze. "Alright, no more distractions." 

\------------------

David watched as the bird flew up into the sky and dissapeared. He got up and closed the passenger side door and ducked into the driver's seat on the other side. One minute he was amazed at the discovery of the four inch man, and the next he was back to the silence. He turned the key in the ignition and the 1981 Ford Mustang came to life, his father bought the car. It was for road trips, it never failed them when they would go out camping in the woods. 

'Do I just, go back.' David thought. After his experience he found it hard to just pull out of the lot and continue his lonely life of sight seeing. "Wisconsin," he said outloud. Mind made up, he pulled out of the lot and screeched down the road. Its beed a long time since he actually had a destination to go to, he wondered what he would find down this road.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *My coffin lid slowly creaks open.  
> My gnarly hand slithers out and clicks upload on the phone beside the coffin.  
> I slide my hand back into the coffin and the lid closes.*
> 
> In case your wondering, David has TBI (Traumatic Brain Injury). He got it in an accident during his last year of high school. Also the next part I will upload is going to be called "Down This Road" and I'll be updating like later or something.
> 
> That's it for the first part. Maybe I'll actually plan the second part instead of running in blind like what I did with this one. Oh well. If I wasn't gone for long enough, then ima take another break. Lol bu bye


End file.
